Complicated
by Christal Alice
Summary: "Tao...aku ingin selalu menjaga dan melindungimu"―Kris/"Maksudmu apa Kris-ge, aku masih tidak mengerti"―Tao/EXO/PAIR tebak sendiri/ Reader yang baik hati adalah yang meninggalkan jejak 8)


**Story by ****Sapporo No Niji**

**Author © Christal Alice**

**Tittle : COMPLICATED**

**Pair : Kris x Tao, Zhoumi x Tao **

**Genre : Yaoi / …**

**Rating: T**

**NB : Seperti biasa jika ada typo mohon maaf, ini fanfic remake l.o.l -_-**

**©KrisTao©**

Musim gugur kembali datang, menghapus panas terik matahari kota Kyoto. Daun-daun berubah warna dan gugurannya bertebaran di sepanjang jalan. Dimana-mana pohon mulai merangas. Angin yang berhembus mulai terasa dingin dan menusuk. Orang-orang lebih banyak bepergian dalam pakaian berwarna gelap.

Kalau ada yang ingin dihindari Kris dalam musim gugur beberapa tahun ini, itu adalah beraktivitas di luar rumah atau di luar ruangan. Kalau tidak ada keperluan mendesak, dia tidak akan beraktivitas di luar.

Satu-satunya alasan yang memaksanya adalah keindahan daun ginko dan momiji saat warnanya berubah. Itu pun kalau dia tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak mengabadikannya dalam kamera. Namun ia harus yakin dulu cuaca hari itu tidak berangin.

Hari ini, Kris memilih tinggal di apartemennya. Mengurung diri sambil membaca buku. Sejak bangun tidur tadi sebenarnya ia sudah menyiapkan kamera kesayangannya untuk memotret gambar-gambar dedaunan indah musim gugur. Namun ia urung setelah menyaksikan prakiraan hari ini akan berlangsung cerah namun berangin.

Cuaca musim gugur yang berangin tak pernah ia inginkan. Angin di musim gugur yang menerbangkan guguran daun-daun bagaikan sebuah mimpi buruk yang berputar-putar didalam memorinya. Kepalanya selalu terasa sakit. Daun yang tertiup angin bagai menyeretnya kembali ke masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan.

Dalam kemarahan yang belum reda, dia pergi. Saat itu musim gugur sudah akan berakhir. Daun-daun berterbangan, berputar-putar diatas jalan. Dingin, jalanan sepi. Lalu , suara itu kembali terdengar...

Kris memejamkan matanya rapat, kedua tangannya menopang kepala yang tertunduk. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya.

Bagi Kris, untuk pergi keluar rumah pada saat cuaca berangin, harus memiliki alasan yang kuat. Sejak ia mengenal Tao , permintaan pemuda itu adalah segalanya. Dia tidak ingin Tao pergi sendirian sementara dia mengetahuinya. Hal itu malah membuatnya tersiksa karena tidak ada disamping Tao untuk menemani. Kris selalu ingin memastikan bahwa Tao dalam keadaan baik.

Kris masih menunggu Tao keluar dari apartemennya. Beberapa kali dia membuang pandangan ke langit dimana angin mulai bertiup pelan menggeser guguran dedaunan. Susah payah Kris menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Rasa sakitnya perlahan menghilang saat melihat Tao keluar dari apartemennya sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum seindah mawar.

"Kris-ge, terimakasih ya sudah mau menemani ke Daitoku-ji" ujar Tao setelah menyebrang jalan dan menghampiri Kris.

Daitoku-ji adalah salah satu taman batu yang terkenal di Jepang. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang dibuat lebar dan landai. Tao melirik Kris, bertanya-tanya didalam hati dan mencoba menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kris. Sudah beberapa bulan ini Tao mengenalnya, ia belum juga berhasil membaca perasaan sebenarnya pemuda itu terhadap dirinya.

Terkadang, ia tidak membutuhkan pernyataan apapun dari Kris. Perlakuan Kris kepadanya seharusnya cukup mewakili apa yang ada di hati. Namun kali ini Tao ingin mendengar apapun kata-kata dari Kris yang bisa diartikan sebagai 'Cinta'.

Suasana Taman Daitoku-ji tidak terlalu ramai. Di setiap blok taman, hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang duduk, sementara yang lainnya hanya sekedar lewat. Tao mengajak Kris berhenti didekat kolam air mancur setelah membeli jagung rebus. Memberi makan burung-burung dara yang berkerumun didekatnya. Kris memperhatikan dengan heran.

"Ada apa Tao-er ? kau tidak seperti biasanya ?"

Sebenarnya ia ingin merengkuh bahu Tao. Memeluknya, dan membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Dia tidak suka melihat Tao kehilangan senyumnya walau sekejap.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan Kris-ge, aku hanya sedang bosan"

"Tidak apa, tidak perlu sungkan begitu. Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan ? Bagaimana kalau kita main ayunan, ayo!"

Selama lebih dari dua jam, mereka bersenang-senang di Taman Daitoku-ji. Seperti kembali ke masa kecil, bermain sepuas hati. Dengan sabar, Kris mengikuti kemana saja Tao pergi. Kris mengajak Tao untuk duduk di bangku taman. Dengan tangan, Kris memberi isyarat supaya Tao duduk di sampingnya. Mereka memandangi apa saja yang ada dan lewat di depan mata. Pohon-pohon di sekitar situ masih saja menggugurkan daun-daun, berserakan di tanah. Kris melihat wajah Tao sedikit berubah.

"Tao..." Panggil Kris lembut. Dia menatap Tao tepat dimatanya, membuat Tao jadi salah tingkah. Tao menghindari tatapan Kris yang membuat hatinya berdesir. Berharap-harap cemas Kris akan mengucapkan kata-kata yang ingin ia dengar saat ini.

Tao menahan napas karena takut debaran jantungnya terdengar oleh Kris. Matanya menatap keatas, memperhatikan daun-daun momiji yang memerah. Sementara itu Kris belum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kris meraih tangan Tao, meletakkan dalam genggamannya. Tao merasa risih, namun tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup perlahan, menerbangkan daun-daun didepan mereka.

Mata Kris terpejam.

"Tao...aku ingin selalu menjaga dan melindungimu" kata Kris akhirnya. "Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi aku ingin selalu seperti itu"

"Maksudmu apa Kris-ge, aku masih tidak mengerti" akhirnya Tao bertanya juga.

"Ayo!" Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tao, dia malah mulai berjalan. Sepanjang jalan mereka tak banyak bicara. Sampai kembali ke apartemen, Tao tidak juga berani bertanya atau menyinggung tentang peristiwa di Taman Daitoku-ji tadi. Dia tidak merasa perlu menuntut penjelasan. Bagi Tao, perhatian dan kebaikan Kris lebih bermakna lebih dari sekedar kata-kata cinta.

**©KrisTao©**

"Kalau masih belum pulih, jangan paksakan diri untuk mengerjakan tugas. Bersenang-senang saja dulu, aku pergi ya bye" Saran Kris saat mereka tiba didepan Apartemen Akita Haitsu.

"Hati-hati ya" ucap Tao sambil melambaikan tangannya. Namun beberapa detik dia berbalik, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

Email dari Zhoumi.

**To : ****Pandaqingdao68**

**From : ****zhoumi77**

**Jangan masuk ke apatomu dulu ****Panda****, tunggu di situ.**

Tao celingukan mencari Zhoumi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari tikungan.

"Selamat siang!" ucap Zhoumi yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Tao sambil tersenyum lebar. "Temanmu sudah pulang ?"

"Teman ? Maksud gege ituKris?"

"Oh, jadi namanya Kris. Oiya aku membawakan ini untukmu, semoga kau suka" Zhoumi mengeluarkan sebuah miniatur orang-orangan sambil memegang bola basket.

"Keren! Aku suka, xie xie ya Zhoumi-ge"

"Kalau ada waktu, kau mau menonton aku main ? Besok ada pertandingan antar sekolah" kata Zhoumi penuh harap

"Benarkah ? Oke, nanti aku ajak Sehun untuk nonton juga"

"Great! Sampai jumpa besok ya Tao!"

Kemudian Zhoumi pergi. Shou memandangi hadiah yang baru saja diterimanya tadi. Sebuah miniatur yang terbuat dari kayu. Dia memutar-mutarnya mengagumi benda kecil itu. Matanya menangkap sebuah huruf kanji yang tertulis dibagian bawah. Kanji _kokoro_. Hati

Tao mendongak kearah tikungan dimana tadi Zhoumi menghilang, ternyata Zhoumi masih disana. Tersenyum kepadanya sambil melambaikan tangan, lalu benar-benar hilang di tikungan. Meninggalkan Tao yang masih terheran-heran akan makna dari Kanji yang ditujukan kepadanya.

**END!**

Krik…Krik…saya tau ini garing. Hanya pelampiasan atas kegalauan dari tumpukan tugas-tugas yang berserakan diatas meja.

Ngga tau lah mau ngomong apa, ada beberapa fanfic taoris yang pengen ku publish tapi…tapi… =_=)a , yang pake bb tinggalkan pinnya di review dong~ mari berteman /pengen banget/


End file.
